


The Day You Let Me Down

by hyvesqoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvesqoo/pseuds/hyvesqoo
Summary: Siyeon always thought her relationship with bora would have a happy ending (maybe she was wrong)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 14





	The Day You Let Me Down

A heavy silence was the only thing in the room.

Two girls opposite from each other. One sitting at a table looking straight at a girl who is standing up at the end of the table, with her head down. 

'That's it?' one of the girl speaks slowly.

'Yes.' the other girl answers without much emotion in her voice.

'So this is why you wouldn't meet or speak to me for the past few weeks?'

No answer this time, just a nod.

The girl standing up let a sigh escape her lips.

'Is it because...' she closes her eyes as she swallowed her saliva not accepting the reality 'because you love someone else?'

'Not at all.' the other girl was fast to answer. 

'Then why do you want to break up, Bora?' you can think she's calm when she said this but you can still hear her broken voice. 

'It's just... my feelings for you are not the same. I think it's because what we had was true love.' She takes a deep breath. 'We truly loved each other so in our early years as a couple every things we did together was perfect. I thought our couple was perfect honestly. But with time it seems like the sparkle of the perfection vanished. I feel like my love for you is just plain now.'

  
'But.. if what we have is true love, shouldn't we fight together to have this kind of love?'

  
'I really thought of fighting to be honest but I realized something. You don't fight to have this because it comes naturally. I can see your love for me is way to ahead from my love for you. And Siyeon, I promise you, I don't break up because I love somebody else.'

  
Siyeon is confused. She can understand what Bora is telling her but another part can't understand what she possibly did wrong. 

She thought she was always here for Bora when she needed anything. She was not over protective nor excessively jealous. She always thought what they had was beyond amazing. Guess she was wrong. 

She suddenly sits down and begin to get emerged by her thoughts until Bora speaks again. 

'Siyeon, don't start to blame yourself. You are an amazing partner.'

'I must have done something wrong to you.'

'No. You are everything that someone is looking for. I must be the one to do something wrong right now, but the more I stay with you, the more it will hurt to let go each other's. Do you know it hurts me too to have this decision?' You can feel concern in her voice. 

'But I don't want to let you go.' at this point Siyeon wants to cry but she can't.

'I know. I also know you're not a selfish person so if you love me, you will let me go.' Bora looks straight into Siyeon's eyes.

'Maybe for once I want to be selfish.' She raises her voice a little bit.

'Siyeon... I still have some feelings for you. I'll always have a place for you in my heart. But for now, not as a lover anymore. That's why I let you go because you deserve so much better than someone who don't love you to its fullest.'

Siyeon doesn't speak after that. She's too heart broken. How can the woman she once though they will be together until their last days just said she doesn't love her anymore? She sees Bora gets up from her chair and walk room by room to gather her stuff from her place. They didn't live together but they had each other's stuff. 

Bora is back at the table with a bag. A sign it's really over for them. A sign that Bora won't come back here. The place she used to love for some time with her lover. 

'It's time for me to go now.'

Silence. 

'It will be hard for both of us to not see each other for a while but I believe we'll get over this.'

She's ready to leave but speak one more time. 

'And Siyeon.. if you're feeling lonely or you don't feel very well, call your friends please. Don't stay alone.'

Until the end she's still care about her. Bora is already walking to the door and Siyeon can hear the sound of the door opening and so she quickly runs to the door. 

'Bora! let me have one last request please. Let me be selfish for once.' She pleaded like this is the last thing she wants to do on earth. 

Bora nods and ask her what it is. 

'Can we kiss one last time?'

No need to Bora to answer as she is the first to lean in for the kiss. 

This kiss feels almost like their first kiss, really tender and slow. Almost because it has the taste of bitterness of goodbyes. 

During the kiss Siyeon finally broke down and tears are all over her face. They stopped kissing and Bora hug her and finally tell her last word. 

'Please take care of yourself, Siyeon. And thank you for loved me this much.'

Bora puts one last kiss on Siyeon's teary cheek and she's finally gone. 

Siyeon sit down on the floor, her back is on the door and cry out her sadness in her arms for the rest of the night. 

For the next months, Siyeon felt like Bora took all her feelings out of her body the moment she told her last goodbyes and only leave sadness within her. She was not depressed but only feel sad although once she's at work she puts back her best smile and mood. But once she gets back home, her long day of faking her feelings was tiring her. She was just empty. Faking things is mentally tiring. 

  
Sometimes she would just stay in silence, not even turning on the TV, on her sofa and remember all her memories with Bora. She knows it's not the thing to do but it's too new to let go of her feelings. She would ask herself how Bora is doing right now? How she's feeling after the break up? 

Questions she would never have the answer.

Some others day, she would just cry on her bed until she falls asleep. Sometimes her tears would be invicible as she would cry in the shower. During those months, she really felt like she was all alone in this world, she losts her pillar of her life, the most precious person for her and she really didn't see that coming: living without Bora.

Maybe that's the thing hurts the most to her. Living a life without Bora's love and presence. Bora's jokes and laugh. Bora's warm touch. Just without Bora is making her sick. 

But days after days. Weeks after weeks, Siyeon slowly accepted the situation. She is feeling a lot better and her true happy smile is finally back. She would think of Bora less and less. Until the moment she's not thinking about her at all.

Siyeon can finally understand the sentence 'if you love me, let me go' she can't force someone to stay with her for her own happiness. Happiness is for both sides. And Bora deserves all the happiness in the world after all these years they were together. Even if Bora broke Siyeon's heart really bad, she was still thankful for their moments together. Bora would always put a smile on her lips, erase her sadness, and felt like she won the lottery every time Bora would say: - _I love you-_ to Siyeon.

Siyeon thinks she is very lucky to have met this girl in her life and to be loved by her. Maybe, after all it was the chance to another lucky person to be loved by Bora all over again. Yes it hurts her to have this thought because she'll not be the last person Bora wants to spend the rest of her life anymore. However, she genuinely wishes Bora happiness for her life now. 

Siyeon is going to devote time to herself. 

  
Siyeon will look for her own happiness too.

  
Siyeon is going to be happy again. 

  
Siyeon is now ready to be over this relationship. 

Although a part in her will always love Bora, she will do her best to find another person. Maybe not right now but she hopes in the near future. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you think right now : 'damn ma, who hurt you ?' lmao. 
> 
> I posted this old fiction a long time ago on aff but since it's my favorite 'work' I wanted to post here with another pairing.  
> So,, thank you so much for reading !! Don't be too sad and I hope you enjoyed it. ~


End file.
